criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Behind Bars/Dialogues
Evan: Nice day, right? I feel the Countryside is safe with you. Alan Smith: Sorry for interrupting. There's been another murder in the town outskirts and you two are the ones in charge of it. Alan Smith: A man was found dead in jail. The mayor is upset and can't believe the security works so badly. But we know is the exception. Evan: A murder in jail? Wow, this is unbelievable! Let's go there now. Chapter 1 Investigate Prison cell Evan: But, this is Rico Marchi! He was the killer in our first case in the Countryside, remember him? Evan: Well, it looks like the whole Di Giappo family has been exterminated. Evan: Do you think that sock can be a lead? Well, let's take a sample of the blood. Evan: And we could talk to the policeman who is in charge of the jail "security". I know him, his name is Octavius Keys. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: You might have already guessed, the murder weapon was the jail bars. Rico's death was hurtful. Daniel: There is a certain strength you must have to push this man forward when he's forcing his head backwards. Think you have to be really strong! Daniel: My work said that the killer must weigh between 200 and 210 pounds! Daniel: It looks like Rico also tried to attack. I found orange cotton in his hands, the colour and the fabric prisoners wear. Daniel: So I checked if it was the victim's but it's your killer's indeed! Examine Sock Evan: Amazing, ! Let's handle it over to Sabrina, see if she can give us some info. Analyze Blood Sabrina: The sample was damaged. Anyway, I did some comparisons with the samples Daniel had already collected from Rico Marchi before, and it's his blood. Sabrina: But it wasn't only blood. I found gardening soil, and Daniel didn't find it in Rico's body. Sabrina: Then your killer used it, what means they have gardening skills. Evan: Gardening? , we should check the jail yard, our killer can only plant things there. Investigate Jail yard Evan: This looks like gardening soil, and with blood! Let's send it to the- Troy: Hey, that's mine! Leave it there. Evan: Police of Townville, this is evidence! Don't touch, or yo... Evan: What the...! Troy Lancer? Interrogate Troy Lancer about the soil Troy: Yes, I'm Troy Lancer. Remember me? I'm a criminal, in jail for 50 years. Evan: We regrettably remember you. Why do you want the gardening soil? Troy: I got used to it. Its taste, its freshness... Troy: Why would I want it? For gardening! Evan: Rico Marchi's dead. What can you tell us? Troy: He had it coming, and that's it. Analyze Earth Sabrina: The soil matches the one you'd found before. And the blood is Rico's blood! Your killer used this gardening soil. Sabrina: And they also left saliva in it. Thanks to that I could see your killer eats cornmeal. Ask Octavius Keys about the murder Octavius: I can't believe I hadn't noticed he was dead! I often took care of him. He can't be in prison for being good, but he had a heart unlike most others. Evan: I see. Who was his cellmate? Octavius: Steve Zasts. They didn't get along, but I can't suppose he's the culprit. Octavius: This jail isn't "organized". Some prisoners are in the cells, or the showers, or where they want. Evan: So you don't see a corpse if you're not where the victim feels like. We'll ask Steve, don't worry. See what Steve Zasts has to say Steve: Rico was... was... I... he... Evan: Well, I forgot he was under a psychologist's care, . Evan: Try to tell us a thing, Zasts. Steve: He was dirt... dirty... I deserve to... want to... only... Evan: We're wasting time with this loonie. Let's ask Octavius about his psychologist. He must be likely to tell us more than Steve. Ask Octavius about Steve's shrink Octavius: Steve's psychologist comes here everyday, so you'll see him in a few minutes. He's about to come. Octavius: But he's even crazier than Zasts. Be careful when you talk to him. Evan: Is he the man over there? Octavius: Let me see... Yes, that's Jim! Ask Jim De about Steve's madness Jim: I detected some kind of hate in Steve towards Rico, but he wasn't capable of a murder. I hated the man too, but I didn't kill him. Jim: Rico also developed a bad relation with his cellmate. When they kill a member of your family... Evan: The same thing Rico did. Jim: Oh, don't be on his side. He's not worth it. Chapter 2 Evan: Well, it's time to think. We know Steve, Jim and Troy hated Rico. But that's nothing to write home about, not yet. Evan: We also know the killer eats cornmeal, which is something hard to investigate. Evan: The prison's cook? , I hadn't thought of it! Let's see what we can find in the kitchen. Investigate Kitchen Evan: I'm sure that whoever cooks here left prints in this knife, . Can you get a closer look? Evan: What? A note? "Rico, I won't stop it. Otherwise, you die." This can't be nice, but it isn't signed! I think a bit of powder would reveal some fingerprints. Examine Knife Evan: Lavish! Now let's give this to Lindsey and then ask a few questions to this cook. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: It wasn't hard at all. It was the easiest task I've ever had! Lindsey: Believe it or not, who prepairs the meals for prisoners is... Robert Jamin! Evan: I will pass out! Are you sure, Lindsey? That businessman can't spend time cooking in that jail, and that's obvious. Lindsey: Don't doubt it. Jamin cooks there. Evan: Well, let's see what we can do with him. Talk to Robert Jamin about his job in prison Evan: We didn't expect to talk to you in this case, Mr Jamin. How can you be the owner of the biggest agronomic company and also cook for criminals? Robert: It's the only chance I have to see my Gerard. I cook the meals in the morning, and work after that. Robert: Cornmeal? Yes, I cooked some for celiac prisoners. I remember one of them was Troy Lancer. Robert: The psychologist, Mr De, also ate some. He's celiac too, like Mr Keys. But he didn't have any cornmeal because he didn't like it. Robert: It's a shame. I tasted it, and it was perfect. Evan: So our gardener, Troy, eats cornmeal. This is a bit suspicious, don't you think, ? Evan: Let's talk to him once again. And I'd like to check the garden again, right? Talk to Troy Lancer Troy: What else can I tell you? I wasn't Rico's boyfriend, I don't who else wished him dead. Evan: Help us, just that. There must be something you didn't tell us. Troy: Did I tell you I hate you and Rico? Because you should really know that! Troy: I don't care about your stupid murder, I just want to be alone. Wasn't sending me here enough? Investigate Planting spots Evan: It looks like someone left a shovel here. Let's see if it can be useful. Examine Shovel Evan: Did you find hair? Well, we need to compare it with our DNA database. Examine Hair Evan: Look, this is Steve Zasts's DNA! So it's his hair too. Evan: Oh, and his shovel. He has gardening skills! Examine Note Evan: You are magnificent, . The police really needs you. Evan: Let's do some comparison and identiffy this misterious murder. Examine Fingerprints Evan: To say truth, I expected the fingerprints to be Steve's ones. I can't believe Octavius has been threatening Rico. Evan: We have to ask him why he did it. Confront Octavius about threatening the victim Evan: You shouldn't have left this note in the kitchen, Octavius. Why were you doing this? Octavius: Rico and I... had slept together a few times. And I don't mean only sleeping. You understand. Octavius: He wasn't my boyfriends, we just kissed and lay in the same bed. But one day I started to love him. Then Rico got tired of it and wanted to leave me. Octavius: He helped the chef with the cooking, so I left him the note there. Octavius: But it wasn't literal. I'd never hurt him. He stopped asking me for help with the gardening, and planted seeds with the shrink. Evan: Both Octavius and Jim have gardening skills. We'd better write that all down. Evan: And we could see Jim once again, why not? Have a chat with Jim Jim: Oh, you again. What do you need now? Evan: You fit our killer's description perfectly. We just want to keep a close eye on you. Jim: Better have it open! I'm just a psychologist, what harm can I do? Evan: You are useless to us, as for yourself. We need you to talk to us about Steve. Jim: Oh, what can I tell you? He's a celiac, did you know? Evan: Sure? He drinks beer, which has barley. Jim: I don't mind. He's the one harming him. I tell people I'm a celiac, but I'm not! Isn't it funny? Chapter 3 Evan: Here we are, . Let's summarise what we have. Evan: Octavius loved Rico, but Rico didn't love Octavius. This gives him a motive. Evan: Steve isn't right in his brain, and he's capable of anything. Evan: Troy and Jim don't give a cr*p about the murder. So I think everyone has a motive. Evan: Oh, and there's Robert too, but he can't be the killer, I'm sure. We didn't check the dining room, . Everyone eats there, so I guess we can see if we get a lead. Investigate Dining room Evan: Another note. "Rico, P3 C18A". Well, I don't understand. Evan: We can ask Robert if he knows what it means, right? Ask Robert about the note Robert: I'm sorry. I don't understand this code. You can ask any of the guards, they'll know. Evan: Thanks, Robert. One last thing. You're an agronomer, then you must have gardening skills, don't you? Robert: Of course! I plant thousands of seeds in thirty-seven enormous fields. What were you thinking? Ask Octavius about the note Octavius: This means Pavilion 3, Cell 18 A. It's one of... wait... Octavius: It's Rico and Steve's cell! Evan: His killer must have wanted to see him there to kill him. This means, who wrote this saw him alive for last time. Let's investigate there. Steve: Please, talk to me! Now! I need you! See what Steve wants Evan: What do you need now, Zasts? We're working, so be brief. Steve: I... I'm alone. I need someone. Let's chat! Evan: You asked for it. What do you think of cornmeal? Steve: Oh, the cat and the fiddle, they all dance to the tune of cornmeal. When I was child, I was a cornmeal, a big one. Steve: Isn't it as delicious as cranes? Evan: I bet it is. Thanks for your time. We'll be here, ok? Investigate Cell beds Evan: There's blood on this bed, ! We're going back to the lab right now! Analyze Blood Sabrina: This blood was your killer's blood in fact. They must have hit themselves while comitting the murder. Sabrina: I can tell you thousands different things, but there's something special. Sabrina: Your killer is a celiac! Evan: We already know that, ! Octavius, Steve and Troy are celiacs. Let's do an arrest now. Arrest killer Evan: You deserve to be called a slob, Mr Zasts. You killed two people, being them relatives. Knowing was in this case meant you'd get caught. Steve: I only wanted two things: freedom and loneliness. Killing Rico might give me loneliness, but acting crazy as I did was perfect. Steve: The Court wouldn't try me for nervous disorders, so I'd be free! Evan: So you're not nuts after all... or at least not THAT nuts. Why did you kill Rico? Because he didn't like you? Steve: Well, it's true. He hated me for killing Cecilia, but he had already killed Facondo. It was a nonsense. Steve: Anyway, it's what I told you. To win freedom. Esteban Gonzalez: You again, Zasts. It's incredible how a single human being can have so much hate and madness inside. Esteban Gonzalez: Do you have some- Steve: I have one last thing to say. The rainbow is a complete circle. We only see the- Evan: Not again. It won't work this time. Esteban Gonzalez: You obviously can't be left free. And any shared condemn would be running the risk of another murder. Esteban Gonzalez: Therefore, this Court condemns you to spend the rest of your life in solitary confinement in a psychiatric hospital. Steve: Oh, so no freedom after all. Well, thanks ! It was nice to meet you. Evan: It was different from most other cases. Our killer was... already a killer. Gino: Chief Smith wants to see you. Both of you! Alan Smith: , the mayor is here! Zachariah Loas: I can't believe those cops couldn't even notice someone comitting a murder! , you're our best. Zachariah Loas: And this... the Countryside. It's a petty task for the best , right? Alan Smith: What the mayor says, is that you'll start working in the Commercial Area! Congratulations! Evan: Yay! It's a bit more stressful, but we'll see more people there. I just hope they're not killers. Alan Smith: Now go relax, . You must be really tired. Evan: We're on it, Chief! Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Are you enjoying your promotion? Well, I hope you are. But you could do something before you get another case to work on. Alan Smith: First, it'd be nice to visit Octavius. He's a police officer too, and he lost a person he loved. Alan Smith: And you could check up on Troy Lancer. Just to be sure. Evan: Oh, look, ! There's Robert Jamin! Do you think we could see if he cooks well? Let's go! See how Octavius is coping Evan: Hello, Octavius. We came here to see if there's anything we can do for you. Octavius: I've been looking for a chain necklace I'd given to Rico, but I can't find it. Octavius: If you see it, let me know. Evan: Did you say finding stuff? is on the way! Investigate Cell beds Evan: These clothes must be Rico's. Let's see if he left something here. Examine Clothes Evan: This has to be the chain necklace Octavius talked about! Evan: Anyway, it's rusty. At least we could keep it clean. Examine Rusty chain necklace Evan: This looks better now, . Let's give it to Octavius. Give the necklace to Octavius Octavius: Thanks a lot! Rico will be buried tomorrow, and I wanted him to use this necklace forever. Octavius: Have this please, you behaved correctly. Check up on Troy Lancer Troy: I need help! Some of my plants are growing unhealthily. Gardening is my passion, please do something. Evan: What can we do? We're not botanists. Troy: YOU were the ones who came at me. Evan: has just been promoted, so we're in a good mood now. You're lucky. Evan: C'mon, let's search the yard. Investigate Planting spots Evan: I'm sure Troy's plant is this one. It looks really bad! Evan: I don't think Daniel can autopsy a flower. This watering can says "Troy", so it can be the reason of this vegetal sickness. Examine Watering can Evan: This liquid substance might explain what happened to the flower! Let's send it to the lab! Analyze Liquid substance Sabrina: The substance you collected from the watering can is water... Sabrina: With high percentages of chrome. This substance is toxic, so I hope nobody tasted it. Evan: Nobody did, and I'm glad I didn't think about it! Evan: Let's talk to Troy about this. Warn Troy about the toxic water Evan: Where do you get your water from, Troy? Troy: There's a faucet in the yard. Everyone uses it. Evan: The whole yard is in a serious problem. The water you get from there has chrome, and this is absolutely bad for vegetables. Troy: This f*cking jail! Thanks for your help, . Get a meal from Jamin Robert: Nice to see you here, ! What do you want now? I'm cooking the prisoners' food. Evan: We know it. We're hungry, so we'd like to have a meal. Can we? Robert: Of course! But you deserve a good food. Where's my book of recipes? Evan: Keep working! We'll find it for you. Investigate Kitchen Evan: Wow, this thing talks about delicious meals. It makes me even hungrier. Evan: Robert, we've got it! Give the book to Robert Evan: This is your book of recipes, Robert. Here you are. Robert: Let's see... I have to collect sesame seeds, cheese and ground beef. They're... Robert: The noodles! The water! Evan: We'll go for them, don't worry. Take care of the food. Investigate Kitchen Evan: Ready to have a meal? Here we have the... Evan: Wait, what's that execution date in the cheese? I can't read it. Let's decipher it to be sure. Examine Cheese Evan: This... the cheese expired years ago! I'm not hungry now, . Evan: Let's tell Robert a few things. Prisoners are eating bullsh*t! Lecture Robert Jamin for using expired ingridients Evan: What does this cheese mean? It expired when you were born, Mr Jamin. Robert: Oh, so you thought it had REALLY expired. This is funny. Evan: What are you talking about? Robert: Rico helped me cook, and he always wrote false expiration dates. Don't you see it's written with a pen? Evan: Sorry... let's have the meal then. Alan Smith: Well, I see you've finished with everything in this district. But there's a surprise for you. Alan Smith: Gino! Gino: What happens, Chief? Alan Smith: , Evan, you're taking Gino with you to the Commercial Area! Evan: WHAT? Alan Smith: What you heard. He's your partner too, and he helped you. And someone wants to greet him! Kristen: Goodbye, Mr Reina. We'll miss you. Gino: Ms Noby? What are you doing here? Kristen: Just a farewell. See you! Category:Dialogues